Whistles and Sneezes
Cast * Rafiki (The Lion King) as Edward * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) as Henry * Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Gordon * Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Percy * Roger (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt * Various beautiful women as The Coaches * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas (cameo) * Mike (Monsters, Inc.) as James (cameo) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Pongo was cross. "Why should Sulley have a new shape?" he grumbled. "A shape good enough for me is good enough for him. He goes gallivanting off to Crewe leaving us to do his work, and comes back saying how happy he feels. It's disgraceful! And there's another thing; Sulley whistles too much! No respectable animal ever whistles loudly at stations. It isn't wrong, but we just don't do it!" Poor Sulley didn't feel happy anymore. "Never mind," whispered Baloo. "I'm glad you're home again. I like your whistling." "Goodbye, Sulley," called Pongo. "We're glad to have you with us again. But remember what I said." Later, Sulley stopped at Rafiki's station. "Hello, Sulley," said Rafiki. "You look splendid. I was pleased to hear your happy whistle yesterday." "Thank you, Rafiki," smiled Sulley. "Shh, shh. Can you hear something?" "It sounds like Pongo," said Rafiki, "and it ought to be Pongo. But Pongo never whistles like that." It was Pongo. He came rushing down the hill at a tremendous rate. He didn't look at Sulley, and he didn't look at Rafiki. He screamed straight through the station and disappeared. "Well," said Rafiki. "It isn't wrong," chuckled Sulley, "but we just don't do it." And he told Rafiki what Pongo had said. Meanwhile, Pongo screeched along the road. The noise was awful. At the station, everyone held their ears. Roger Radcliffe held his ears too. "Take him away!" he bellowed. "And stop that noise!" Pongo walked sadly away. But he wouldn't stop whistling until two fitters knocked his whistle in place. That night, Pongo slunked into the house. He was glad it was empty. "It isn't wrong," murmured Sulley to no one in particular, "but we just don't do it." No one mentioned whistles. Next morning, Sulley was enjoying himself enormously. "I feel so well, I feel so well," he sang. "Trickety-trock, trickety-trock," hummed his female express. Then he saw some boys on a bridge. "ROAR! Hello," he whistled. "Oh!" he called. The boys didn't wave and take his number. They thought it fun to drop stones on him instead. "They've ruined our nice clothes, they've runied our nice clothes!" sobbed the women. The men weren't hurt, but they were cross. "Call the police!" "No!" said the driver. "Leave it to Sulley and me." "What will you do?" they asked. "Can you keep a secret?" "Yes, yes." "Well then," said the driver, "Sulley is going to sneeze at those boys." Lots of people were waiting at the station just before the bridge. They wanted to see what would happen. "Sulley has plenty of dust," said the driver. "Please duck down until we've passed the bridge. Sulley is as excited as we are, aren't you old fellow?" Sulley was feeling stuffed up. Soon they could see the boys, and they all had stones. "Are you ready, Sulley?" said his driver. "Sneeze hard when I tell you. Now!" he said. "Atishoo!" "Well done, Sulley!" laughed his driver. Sulley went home very pleased with himself. He had taught Pongo and silly boys a lesson, with a whistle and a sneeze.